Babysitting
by tkcody519
Summary: Bulma gets a suprise visit by Chi-Chi and gets left with gohan for the weekend, lemon s , BxG
1. Chapter 1

Don't own, first fiction, r&r. Tell me what ya think, don't care if it's bad or not.

This is a bulma x gohan. Rated for sex & language(don't know if ages are right).

* * *

Babysitting:

Bulma: 27

Gohan: 14

Bulma P.O.V.

The day started off like any other; wake up, get a bath, get some breakfast, & go work on the mechs. That was until Chi-Chi showed up with her son Gohan. Hello Chi-Chi, Bulma said, what can I do for you Chi-Chi.

I'm sorry I've come on such short notice, Chi-Chi said. It's no problem, Bulma interupted so what can I do for you. I know its short notice, but I need you to look after gohan for the weekend. Even though it's short notice, but sure I can watch him for the weekend. Thanks Bulma, Chi-Chi bent down and gave Gohan a kiss on the check and said to him, be good for bulma ok. Ok, he said back. Bye bulma, she said and ran off.

So what do ya want to do, Bulma said. Gohan just shrugged his shoulder thinking to himself,(Bulma has some nice breast, stop thinking like that, he thought to himself, she your friend, but her ass looks good to, stop he shouted to himself in his mind), and was surprised to see bulma saying his name and waving a hand in front of his face.

Are you alright, she said. Yeah I just zoned out there, he said. Ok, so do you want to help work on the mechs, sure he said. And I continued like the rest of the day with Gohan sneaking a few looks at her breast and ass. Until that night, after they had eaten, he asked her were the shower was, she lead him to it and told him to start and shed get him a towel.

When he was in the shower he started fantasizing about her. He thought about her breast, her pussy, & her ass. How he wanted to squeeze her breast, finger her pussy, & ram his dick into her ass. He didn't hear her come in until he heard a gasp. Her looked over and saw her stare starry eyed at his dick. He didn't realize he had a hard on until then, but he didn't care.

He walked over to her grabbed her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was still memorized by the size of his dick he was only 14 but he was larger than ever time she heard a friend talk about to sizes(the biggest she heard about was 8 in. but gohan was at lest twice that length). She finally snapped out of it and started to kissing back. He broke the kiss and backed away. Then he asked something he wasn't expecting. Bulma, he said, yes she replied, would you like to ………………

* * *

I hate cliffhangers but there so fun to do, so r&r(and I don't mean rest & relax for those who don't know what I mean). Aight


	2. Shower fun

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but its Christmas, what'cha gona do. And thanks for the reviews.

Ch. 2 Time for action

Last time….

_Bulma, he said, would you like to…._

Would you like to have sex with me, he said. The question caught her off guard. I can't, she said, I'm your mothers' friend, you like my nephew. Then, he said, well call it incest, besides I see you staring at my cock. Well, she said back, don't think I haven't noticed you looking at my breast and ass all day, gohan blushed to this.

So what, he said back, you're to hot not to stare at. Thanks, she said back, but flattery won't get you any where. Maybe not, he said, back but this might. He reached out a grab her breast, through her top and started to squeeze them. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away, but his grip was to strong a ripped the top leaving her in a bra & a pair daisy duke shorts that fit just a little too tight.

She blushed, but just stood their. Can I see them, he said. What, she said back in shock. Can I see them, pointing at her breast. Well I am looking at his dick, she thought. Fine, she said, she took the rest of her torn shirt off, and unhooked her bra and slid it off. Her breasts were big to say the least. He stared at them, and then caught bulma off guard again by grabbing them and started to suckle them. She moaned but couldn't stop him; she was too caught up in the pleasure.

He reached down and unbuttoned her shorts, she didn't know until she felt his hand rubbing her pussy. She moaned his name out, as he traveled down and took her thong off. He stared at her wet pussy; he stuck his tongue out and licked the out side. She shudder in response to this, and moaned out his name again.

He started licking fast until he stuck his tongue making her scream his name out telling him to go faster. Until she yelled out his name cumming into his mouth and onto his face. He swallowed a much as he could, the rest ether was on his face or fell to the ground. Bulma went to her knees and licked the rest off his face, then pulled him into a passionate kiss and said my turn.

She bent down and started by licking the tip then started to put it into her mouth and began to suck on the tip. Then started to go down on it, until she got half way down it. And started to bob her head up and down mouth, deepthroating it. Until he finally moaned out, I'm cumming and blew his load it to her mouth. She swallowed most of it, but some fell to the ground. You taste good, she to him, he smiled and pulled her into another deep kiss. Let's go to my room and well finish this, she said and turned off the shower. And without drying

Gohan off led him to her room.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Review please, and next chapter we get to the fun stuff.


	3. Bed time

Hello folks, time for the fun stuff. Remember R&R, B&G, let the story begin.

Bathroom fun

Once they were in there her room, she laid him down on her bed asking him, are you read Gohan, he nodded. Good, she said, because I'm going to give you the ride of your life. She got up on top of him and slid down on his cock. She gave a groan in pain and pleasure, once she felt him hit her wall; she kept going down braking though it. She gave a moan/groan in pain. Are you alright Bulma, Gohan asked.

She nodded and started to slowly go up and down on his cock, making both of them moan out each others name. She started going faster making her breast bounce in front of Gohan face. He reached out and grabbed both of them and started squeezing them. He pet one hand behind him and leaned up and sucked on her nipples.

She through her head back a shouted his name out, while bouncing up and down on his cock faster. He couldn't hold out any longer and shouted out I'm about to cum Bulma. That's good, she said, I want you to cum deep into me and fill me up. He started to push up into her each time she came down increasing the pleasure. He couldn't take it any more and shouted her name out and released his seeds deep into her. And bulma did the same shouting his name and coving his hips in her juices.

She got off him and fell off him on to the bed. Gohan got up and crawled behind Bulma pulling her hips up to his and drove himself into her. He started pounding into pussy like he'd never do it again driving Bulma crazy making her eyes roll into the back of her heed in ecstasy. He drove himself into her harder and faster until he blew another load of his seeds in to her.

Gohan, she said, I need more go up into my ass and give me all ya got, and I know you want to. He nodded and slowly slid himself into her back door. He started to pump in and out of her, slowly at first. She got impatient and finally moaned out, can you go faster. Well, he said if you want me to, he started ramming into her hard and fast. He reached down with his right hand and started to rub her clit.

She stared to scream his name out louder than anything he'd ever heard before. This drove him to drive into her harder than before. After a few more pumps both shouted at the other, I'm about to cum. A few seconds later both cum, Gohan filled bulma ass with some dripped out and Bulmas covering his legs. He pulled out of her and fell sown beside her; she reached and pulled the covers over them. And pulled Gohan into a passionate kiss he kissed back, reaching his tongue out licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing him access to her mouth.

He took it with gratitude and memorized every part of her mouth; she did the same to him. He pulled away for air and gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, I love you bulma. I love you to Gohan, she said back. Both laid there and finally drift off to sleep.

The end(maybe)

R&r, this may be the end.


	4. not a chap

Hey guys and gals sorry for not updating in months but I got a bad writers block on this story. But I'm trying to start on some other stories. And I want to get a vote from you people.

**NO GAY PARINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Anakin & Ahsoka: Star Wars

Ben & Gwen: Ben 10

Pokemon(Feel free to add your own couples to this one)

Digimon(And this one)

Kim Possible(And this one to)

And send me your ideas for fics. I can't promise I'll write But you might give me inspiration for a story.

Thanks For the support so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Sorry I've been in hiding so long. And sorry this isn't a new chapter. But I've finally decided to return and finish this story and maybe do some others.

Yes I will be adding Chichi into the mix now.

I'm thinking of doing either a Pokemon, Digimon, maybe ben 10, maybe another Dragon Ball one.

I hope my new chapters are better and hotter for yall.

Comment, suggestions, anything.

Anything else, just ask in a comment or send me a message. See yall soon.


End file.
